Managing the arrangement and display of content on a web page is an important aspect of presenting a web page or web site to a viewer, such as a customer. However, conventional content management systems (CMS) rely on in-context content management tools that have inherent limitations related to code conflicts between web page code and CMS code, and limitations related to the presentation of the CMS user interface on an existing web page.
In-context content management systems enable users to add and edit content on a webpage or website, and manage/configure other aspects of a website (such as site navigation) without leaving the site to use a “backend” administration tool. If the user is logged-in to the CMS, tools for content editing and configuration are displayed in the context of the web page, and modifications are made by navigating to the page where changes are required and using the in-context editing user interface. Ideally, a user should be able to see the page at all times while actively editing, as opposed, for example, to being taken to a separate administration page to fill out a form. However, while convenient, a problem with in-context content management systems is that the website and editing tools exist in the same environment (i.e., in a single web browser window/tab). This creates problems in at least two ways; firstly, with regards to possible code conflicts, and secondly with regards to problems in effectively utilizing the user interface for CMS.
Embodiments of the inventive system and methods are directed to overcoming the limitations associated with conventional approaches to providing these management capabilities, both individually and collectively.